


Pride

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fashion & Couture, I Love You, Miraculous Gang, Multi, Pride, Pride Parades, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Alix and the gang are ready for pride.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s), Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté & Ondine, Max Kanté/Lê Chiên Kim/Ondine, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Wayhem (Miraculous Ladybug)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Pride month is a time to celebrate our pride in being different from the norm and this month has been a great time to write. I have no idea how to end this month other than telling you that this has been a wild ride. I feel like I have grown as a writer and my confidence in myself has grown by leaps and bounds. I hope you have laughed or enjoyed my writing in whatever way you did. If you felt better about this month then I did something great. So to end this month let’s go back to where we began. We started with Alix and we end with Alix.

Alix smiled as she wove in between people her aromantic flag flying out behind her. She was trying to get to the spot that the friend group had staked out for them to watch the parade. She pulled out her watch to check the time, shit she was pushing it close for being there on time.

“ALIX!” Kim yelled at her as she came into view.

She pushed herself to move faster and when she got close enough she pushed her brakes down trying to stop before she ran Kim over. Kim closed his eyes so as to not see Alix to run him over, silence is what he is met with. Opening one eye he sees Alix a hair’s breadth away from him before opening both eyes.

“What’s the matter, Kim, scared I was going to hit you?” Alix asked, putting a hand on her hip.

“No, not at all. I wasn’t scared of you!” He argued.

She scoffed before turning to the rest of her friends. Alya had a shirt with a ladybug on it that said “I love my boyfriend and Ladybug.” Nino had an arm wrapped around Alya and a shirt with neon green claw scratches that says “I love my girlfriend and Cat Noir.”

Rose was wearing a white dress, pink tights, blue shoes, a matching pink jacket, and a matching blue headband. She had painted pink, purple, and blue hearts on her cheeks. Juleka was wearing her normal outfit, but had followed her girlfriend in painting red, orange, white, pink, and magenta hearts on her face. She also had a homemade rose hair clip painted in the lesbian flag colors.

Sabrina was standing with Chloé and Antebellum. She was wearing a white button-up with a purple sweater vest on top with a grey skirt and a black headband. She had a lilac bracelet on top of a white and green bracelet on her wrist. Chloé was wearing a white jacket on a shirt in the lesbian pride colors on top of white pants and black heels. A ladybug pin was attached to her jacket. Antebellum had a black headband pulling her purple back, brown rimmed sunglasses, red cherry earrings, placed an orange gem stud in her nose, she had yellow bands on her braces, a green shirt, blue jean shorts, and purple flip-flops. Bellum also had a rainbow leash, harness, and tutu on her pet crocodile, Roll. Roll was panting and begging people to rub her belly and scratch her head.

Ryder had chosen to follow Antebellum’s fashion choice in dressing in the rainbow flag, but had chosen to follow the 1978 flag. With a pink headband, red choker, an orange shirt, yellow bracelets, a green skirt, turquoise tights, indigo socks, and violet tennis shoes. Wayhem had his arms around Ryder’s waist as he wore a pink shirt, a pair of purple jeans, and blue lace-up canvas shoes.

Ivan and Mylène both had their usual outfits, but with a bunch of different pride pins and a shared straight supporter flag wrapped around them.

Aurore and Mirelle had matching bisexual flags tied around their shoulders, but Aurore had also changed out her usual parasol for a rainbow covered one.

Alix didn’t see Marinette, Adrien, Luka, Kagami, Marc, or Nathaniel, but that made sense since they had all had floats to be on. Turning back toward Kim she took in his, Max’s, and Ondine’s appearances.

Kim had a shirt that said “I’m not gay, but my boyfriend is,” and “My girlfriend isn’t bisexual, but I am,” in white writing on top of a bisexual flag. He also had a polyamory flag on his shoulders. Max had on a shirt that said “I’m not bi, but my boyfriend is,” and “My queerplatonic partner isn’t gay, but I am,” in black writing on top of a gay flag. He also had an asexual pin and a queerplatonic relationship pin on his shirt. Ondine had a shirt that said “I’m not gay, but my queerplatonic partner is,” and “My boyfriend isn’t straight, but I am,” in rainbow writing on top of a straight flag. She also had a queerplatonic relationship pin on her shoulder. Markov who was floating next to them had a small non-binary flag in his claw.

“So are we ready?” Alix asked the group.

Alya whipped out her phone to check her checklist, “Rose and Juleka brought a cooler with water and other drinks. Chloé and Sabrina brought blankets for us to sit on. Aurore and Mireille brought umbrellas to give us shade. Antebellum and Ryder brought bags to collect candy and other stuff that will be thrown. Ivan and Mylène made sure to bring snacks for us. Wayhem and you are our timekeepers, so we know when Marc and Nathaniel’s and Marinette’s floats come by. Ondine, Max, and Kim have the sunscreen. Nino and I are going to be filming the parade,” Alya listed. She looked up at everyone and pushed her glasses up.

“Cool let’s get this party started,” Antebellum cried.

“Marinette invited us back to her house for desserts after the parade,” Ryder piped up.

“Good at least we’ll have good food after the parade,” Chloé said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

(Time skip brought to you by Fluff and Sass playing time-tag)

The floats rolled by blasting music as they went. The gang watched the floats waiting for their friends’ floats. Even Jagged and Clara had their own floats and sang on them. When these floats passed by Antebellum and Ryder jumped up and waved down their respective family member. Roll waved her tail at Jagged and Fang on their float.

Finally, the floats they had been waiting for came down the street. Marc and Nathaniel’s float had giant Ladybug, Cat Noir, MightyIlustrator, and Reverser cut outs on them. With a rainbow flag draped around the shoulders of MightyIlustrator and Reverser. Marc had ditched his usual red hoodie and was just wearing his rainbow tie-dye shirt and other regular clothes. Nath had a blue blazer, pink shirt, and his usual purple pants on. They waved shyly at the people with small embarrassed smiles until they saw the gang. They then waved energetically and had huge smiles on their faces.

“Hey, gays!” Alix yelled at her best friend and his boyfriend.

“Sup loser!” Nath screamed back at her.

They waved until their spot on the float was no longer visible. Marinette’s float came next with Adrien, Luka, and Kagami on it as well.

Many of Marinette’s designs decorated the float and the poly group were modeling some of her pride designs. Marinette and Adrien wore a mix of blues, pinks, and purples with gold, red, and black highlights on the edges. Luka and Kagami wore a mix of blues, pinks, yellows, with red and black highlights on the sides. Marinette had a pink dress with a purple layer underneath, blue tights underneath, black flats, gold bracelets, and a red hairband. Adrien wore a black blazer over a pink shirt, blue jeans, gold stud earrings, red shoes, and a purple bracelet. Luka had a blue shirt with a black overshirt, pink and red bracelets, black canvas shoes, and gold studs. Kagami wore a red button-up shirt, black tie loosely around her neck, blue skirt, yellow shoes, and a pink headband.

They waved excitedly at their friends and threw some candy at them.

“Woo Marinette, go girl!” Alya yelled at her best friend.

“That’s my boy, I see you, Adrien!” Nino called out.

“Luka, Luka, Luka!” Rose and Juleka cheered for the teal haired boy.

“Hi, Kagami!” Bellum and Ryder screamed.

(Another time skip brought to you by adult Bunnix watching the parade) 

The gang was sitting in Marinette’s room when her parents called them down to the living room. “Kids come down now, you’ve got to see this!”

On the TV was Ladybug and Cat Noir on what looked like an Instagram video.

“Hello citizens of Paris, as you know today was the pride parade and I’m sorry we couldn’t be there today. However, we recorded this video with permission from our teammates to come out to you. I am a bisexual girl and I’m in a relationship with Cat, Sekiryu, and Viperion. Rena and Carapace are a couple and both are bisexual. Honeybee is a lesbian and has a girlfriend, no we will not reveal who. King Monkey and Pegasus are two-thirds of a trio, King Monkey is bisexual and Pegasus is asexual and gay. We will also not be revealing their third,” Ladybug said, smiling at the camera as she talked.

“I am a bisexual boy and as Ladybug said we are in a relationship with Sekiryu and Viperion. Our relationship is practically purrfect and I love my pawsome partners. They’re the cat’s meow and I can’t be the only one purr-plexed on why people judge others for their gender or sexual preference. Right? Anyway getting back on track, Bunnix would like us to tell you and I quote “I am an aromantic girl who can and will go back in time to jump you if you’re a homophobe,” end quote,” Cat said with a cat got the cream smile.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner. “That’s all the time we have, but we love you, love is love, and don’t be scared to come out because of fear of others or Hawkmoth. Bug and Cat out,” She said before the video ended.

Alix leaned back and pulled out her watch as her friends went crazy. The minute hand hit the thirty mark, just in time.

Happy Pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye Pride Month. Thank for reading these and I love you all. See you on Miraculous Witches ... (Don't You Mean Ladybug).


End file.
